


Masquerading on the Beach

by Just_morefandomtrash



Series: Seung-gil Lee Week 1st July - 7th July [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Masquerade with a twist, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_morefandomtrash/pseuds/Just_morefandomtrash
Summary: Prompt: Party!!!Ft: An attempt at roleplay (not NSFW) and the use of personas.





	Masquerading on the Beach

Carefully lacing the mask behind his head, he straightened out his suit before blowing a kiss to the mirror. Tonight, there was no trace of the man he was.

He was an aphrodisiac, drawing in people with the sway of his hips, the false promise of a kiss and something more. There one moment, gone the next, flitting from victim to victim and leaving in his wake a path of broken hearts.

His mask shows little of the upper half of his face apart from his eyes, dark and piercing, drawing people in with little reason other than the promises they hold. The lower half reveals nothing of the person beneath, only showing the skin that appears to glow from a distance, dusted with glitter up close. The blue is rich and deep, an ocean pulling people in and under, drowning in the elegance of the swirls and feathers adorning it the mask. A black rose finishes the ensemble, promising death for those that come too close and let themselves fall. The suit is tight fitting, dark and sharp in contrast to his skin, his shirt a stormy grey. Tailored to match the persona, not the person.

The clock strikes ten and he’s walking down the steps, already suave and sophisticated like they expected him to be. Fellow guests flock to him the moment his presence is noticed, begging for even a moment of his time. A select few he answers, teasing them, allowing them a glimpse at what they could have before snatching it away.

It was his favourite game to play, and it looked like the night would prove entertaining, with women already falling at his feet (despite his obvious preference for men).

“Avaritia. It seems like you’ve gathered quite the following already and we haven’t made it to the beach yet.”

“What can I say Superbia? They love me, crave me even that they can’t wait to see everything I have to offer.”

“Well, I cannot deny that.”

He lets himself be swept along to the beachfront, switching arms with various women several times along the way. They nuzzle his neck, try to undo the mask for another glimpse at his true self, and each time he moves them away with a promise for more that he doesn’t intend to keep. There’s someone he’s looking for tonight, someone he met on the first day of the party and now intended to try and keep on the final day, two weeks later. Every night he sought out the somber stranger, fascinated by the sharp contrast of the people around him and how he managed to still stay so glum in the atmosphere created by the moon, music and alcohol.

The man in question was sat on the wall kicking his legs back and forth, a little way away from the crowd and ignoring other guest’s attempts to interact and flirt.

Smirking, he slipped his arms out of the grasp of several women, blowing a kiss and throwing a wink in their direction to be met with coos. As he practically glided across the dancefloor, he found himself dragged into several dances, quick thrusts and hands sliding down to rest on hips before vanishing and moving on. He reached the edge and hauled himself up onto the wall next to the man he was craving.

“Hello there Caritas. What are you doing so far away from the music and crowds?”

“Avaritia. It seems that you have sought me out again. Do you not find enough pleasure indulging in the carnal desires of life?”

“Pleasure? No no, that’s not me, I enjoy getting them to crave me, the untouchable being that remains for five minutes at most.”

“Except you’ve come to spend time with me everyday for two weeks. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the jealous stares people have been giving me every time you’re sat next to me. They’re drunk on the idea of you.”

He laughs, casting his eyes across the dancefloor to see that indeed other guests were staring at them, despite the rather impressive display of eros on the dancefloor from several people.

“And they can stay that way too. I’d rather spend time with you away from them. They’re way too clingy. Observe from afar people, observe from afar and crave something you can’t have.”

“You have a strange outlook on life.”

“So do you.”

They sit in silence, the music washing over them with the distant splash of the waves against the shore. Normally, he’d ‘accidentally’ let his hand drift to rest on the other’s thigh, but he’d rather Caritas made the first mood.

“ Come, take a walk with me.”

“Pardon?”

“Along the seafront. I heard that it’s r-”

“Eww… Why are you with that when you could be with us?”

He looks up to see one of the women from earlier, hands on her hips and an attitude that no-one could miss.

“Darling, I’m afraid that I make my own choices in life. If I choose to sit away from the party every so often to spend time with someone, I may do so. Goodnight.”

Hopping down from the wall, he offered a hand and helped the other down, marveling at the smooth hand he was met with. Hesitant fingers wound between his own and he squeezed gently, allowing himself to be led away from the music and chaos. He heard groans and whistles as he passed and for once he didn’t react, focusing on his own desires and interests.

“It looks beautiful tonight.”

He gazed out across the sea, admiring the bioluminescent waters lapping at the sand. Releasing Caritas’ hand, he pulled off his shoes and socks, placing them a little way back and rolling up his trousers until they rested just above his knees.

“What are you doing?”

“You can walk in it you know.”

Reaching up, he untied the mask, letting it fall on top of the shoes. He shook his hair out, brushing it back from his face before stepping forward and letting the glowing sea brush over his feet.

“Your mask!”

Hearing the shock in the other’s voice, he turned and smiled, a gentle smile more befitting of his actual self.

“We’re away from everyone now. I feel comfortable enough to remove it.”

“Oh…”

Caritas reached up and undid his own mask, wrapping the ribbon around his hand as he slipped off his shoes and socks before placing it down. A quiet splash is all the warning he gets before he’s pulled close, a hand trailing up to rest at the base of his neck.

“Avaritias can’t be your real name right? Like Caritas isn’t mine. Phichit Chulanont, cheerful self-confessed social media addict and hamster mom.”

He chuckled, lifting his own arm to rest on the other’s shoulder.

“Seung-Gi Lee, dog lover and an apparent social recluse.”

Phichit pulls him that little bit closer, pressing their foreheads together, breaths mixing between them.

“God, you don’t know what you do to me.”

“I’m fairly certain I made it clear with my skating.”

Lips press against his and he eagerly kisses back, breaking away from the roleplay to bask in the delight and relief to have his lover in his arms again and to be his, not pretending to enjoy the attention of others. They break apart, panting slightly as they rest their foreheads on each other again.

“Let’s never roleplay like that again.”

“Agreed. Those women with their hands on you…”

“I’d never have pegged you as the jealous one Phichit.”

“Shhh and let’s enjoy this!”

Lazy kisses were exchanged as the party moved closer to them, masks long abandoned back up the beach to be collected later.

And if they snuck away like teenagers, no-one bothered commenting the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the creators of this week for putting up with my endless questions and computer issues.


End file.
